The present invention relates to a control system and a control method for door access control and personal physiological monitoring and, more particularly, to a control system and a control method for controlling access to a space, such as a room, and for monitoring a physiological state of a person.
Many spaces or rooms have a door at the entrance/exit, and the access is controlled by a door lock or an electric provision. Thus, a key is generally required to access a space or a room.
In modern industries, the environments of some processes risk from high temperature and leakage of chemicals (such as corrosive chemicals usually used in the electronic industry). Specifically, the body of a person in a high-temperature environment could be too uncomfortable to keep on working, whereas a person in a room with the risk of chemical leakage could feel uncomfortable by poisonous chemicals leaked during operation. Although access control can be provided to a high-temperature room and a room in which chemicals are used in processes, the physiological condition of the person in the room cannot be checked in time to determine whether the person is still able to keep on working, and there are occasional casualty reports of injury and/or death of persons in factories due to poisoning.